Four Seasons
by Graceful-Kuja
Summary: Taunted by memories of his deceased Sparkmate, Ratchet tries to end it all when he finds himself haunted by her ghost. Literally. He soon finds out that there are some rather unorthodox ways of coping with loss. A bittersweet romance told in 100 word snippets. Ratchet/Oc
1. Act I

**Act I:**

* * *

><p><strong>Starting in the Spring<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Four seasons of Love and Laughter...<em>

The glowing ball of cerulean energy thrummed as it hummed to itself, floating and dancing its way through seemingly everlasting darkness. The little thing was _weightless_, bouncing around with exhilaration. It was alone for a mere moment before the area exploded into an assortment of lights: hundreds of balls of energy had joined its dance! The colors were limitless: from pink to green to purple to silver... But there was one color that the cerulean ball noticed was _not_ present.

_I'll be alright being alone._

Gold.

The ball of blue light screeched to a halt, allowing the others to leave it behind as it began to observe it's surroundings in search of a companion it knew should be right at its side. Where was the gold ball? Thoughtfully, it hummed again, performing a complete one-eighty as it headed back the way it came, no longer bouncing with joyful energy.

It wasn't right for it to go off without checking on its golden friend, now was it?

_I will be okay..._


	2. F1 - The Ache

_**A/N: PLEASE READ!**_

_**Before everybody decides to get mad at me for starting a new story, I'd like to blame this on my Beta: Everon Prime. Now that is out of the way, time for the technical stuff. This is yet another drabble story! I wanted to try a more tragic approach at romance, everybody seems to think I do these well enough, and I find them fun, so ta-da! For those of you who are unfamiliar with my other works or just don't what a drabble is, here's Wikipedia's definition:**_

**"**A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space."****

****_That means 100 word chapters, _****_with the exception of Acts, then those are just there._****_ (_****_Or _****_unless I'm type happy. Then it's however many words I want.) _****_Got it? Good. This is a tragic-ish-I-dunno-what-to-call-it-romance-with-a-healthy-dose-of-family-ish-stuff (there's also probably going to be some sort of "GK Humor" so be warned) for a Ratchet/Oc story. _*****Points to summary*****_ Read that thing for a better explanation. As for the Universe... There isn't really one. I would say it's G1, Prime, and War for Cybertron all crammed together. Why those three? They're the only ones I'm pretty familiar with. I still haven't finished season 2 of Prime, nor have I played FoC yet, so dangit people NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS. :[ _****

****_THIS BE THE REALLY IMPORTANT STUFF:_****

****_This story/drabble/strabble will be _****_set up in Acts, _****_which will act as prologues to the next segment of whatever-dribbles-out-of-my-brain – and they will _****not****_ have author's notes on them, if you haven't noticed -_****_ and _****_this plot _****_will be_****_ jumping between Flashbacks and Reality. I'll mark each Flashback chapter as F(Insert number here). You'll see what I mean below. v_v_****

****_ONWARDS TO THE STORY THING!_****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Special thanks to: Mist Howler, who got a surprise message from my Beta asking for her opinion on this thing because I talk a lot and hit my PM limit for the day. I'm sorry you had to suffer through our banter. XD<strong>**

****Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny (I'm not sorry about making you suffer). Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter One: F1 – The Ache<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Ratchet ached.<em>

_Staring down at the rubble where a femme was sprawled out face down, he knew at first glance that she was a lost cause, that there was nothing that could be done to save her. A frame that had once been pristine white with accents of pale pinks and lavenders was charred and marred, revealing destroyed wiring and fuel pumps that would have been more protected if the armor had been just an inch thicker. He wanted to rush to the femme's side, start repairing her, _something_._

_But he couldn't move. His keening spark was hurting too much._


	3. What's Gone Is Gone

****_Thanks again to Mist Howler for putting up with a sugar induced Everon Prime last night._**** =n=;****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Just a reminder: 100 word chapters.<strong>**

****Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Two: What's Gone Is Gone<strong>**

* * *

><p>With an expert flick of the wrist, the syringe spun on the desk, glowing blue liquid sloshing around in its glass container. The bulky, white and red mech watched it with dull optics, silently observing as the needle glinted in the nonexistent light of the darkened room. He couldn't get the image of <em>her<em> laying there... Offlined... Out of his processor. His spark quivered at the reminder of what was no longer there and he could feel himself instinctively reaching out through a dead bond in hopes of finding relief...

Ratchet's servo reached to stop the syringe and the ache.


	4. REJECTED!

****Beta: The amzingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Three: REJECTED~!<strong>**

* * *

><p>The Medic picked the syringe up delicately, twirling it between his fingers, testing the weight and inspecting the label. Such a little thing could put all of his pain to rest: no more aches. All he had to do was inject it into his main Energon line and he would drift off to the Well and back into <em>her<em> arms...

Eagerly, he pushed aside the paneling in the crook of his left arm, moving the needle to it's proper place and-

As though slapped by some unseen force, the syringe flew out of his grasp and shattered on the ground.


	5. F2 - Indeed

****Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Four: F2 – Indeed<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Dripping with neon pink paint, the Medic fought to bite back a growl at the white femme that sheltered two sparklings behind her legs – one cherry red, the other a sunshine yellow. She stood no taller than his spark chamber, and that was if you counted her audial horns that stuck straight up from either side of her helm. She was small with hardly any armor – built for speed no doubt – with decorative streaks of pale pink and lavender that adorned her frame here and there.<em>

"_Are these _your_ charges?"_

_Unfazed by his guttural tone, she smiled. "Indeed they are."_


	6. Fragging Frag

****Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Five: Fragging Frag<strong>**

* * *

><p>"What the slag...?" Ratchet mumbled out loud, looking from the shattered vial to his hand that had a firm grip on it.<p>

Thoroughly confused as to what just happened, he slowly rose to his feet, nearly jumping out of his frame as the shards of glass shuddered and began to _move_ across the ground, quickly spelling out a series of words.

_Don't even think about it._

He shuttered his optics, openly gaping at the neatly arranged letters, his scientific mind already finding ways to debunk this, while his not-so-logical side could only scream: "_What the fragging frag just happened here_?!"


	7. F3 - The Caretaker

****_A/N: As always, constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing~!_****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!<strong>**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Six: F3 – The Caretaker<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>Ratchet watched as the two sparklings elbowed one another, looking from their Caretaker to the door that was a mere few feet away. The red one was the first to take a step away from his shelter behind the femme's legs, and he looked ready to hit the ground running as he grasped his yellow twin's wrist. Right as he went to make his move, the white femme turned and gave the duo a stern look while her servos were placed on the decorative pieces of lavender and pink metals that protruded from her hips.<em>

"_Don't even think about it."_


	8. End It Now

****_A/N: If you guys didn't figure it out by now, I'm pretty much making up the universe that this is set in, and I'm being as vague as possible with the description of Ratchet so that you all are free to imagine whichever version tickles your fancy._****

** **_HappyValentine'sDay!_****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!<strong>**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Seven: End It Now<strong>**

* * *

><p>Cringing as his spark wailed and writhed in its casing, remembering tender memories, Ratchet quickly ignored the mess on the floor, stumbling out into his Med Bay in search of a new vial. The unnatural throbbing made him claw at his own chassis as he fumbled around, banging into walls, counters and gurneys as he made his way through the room. He had to end the pain... He had to end it <em>now<em>!

Unwilling to continue to the opposite side of the room, he stopped dead at a counter that housed the power tools, and he grabbed the closest one.


	9. Don't Do It

****Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Eight: Don't Do It<strong>**

* * *

><p>A buzz saw.<p>

The Medic didn't care if it was noisier and messier than a lethal injection: either way worked! A particularly painful wave of quivering from his spark nearly had him doubled over and coolants pooled up in his optics, forcing him to lean on the counter as he waited for it to pass. His thumb inched closer to the power switch, but the oddest thing happened to stop him.

A little voice called out. "Don't do it!"

He froze, fearing that he had been caught and he whirled around to confront the intruder only to drop the saw.


	10. Dafuq Man?

****_A/N: Sorry for no update yesterday... I wasn't feeling too swell... I'm still not but you know... Life._**** =n=;****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!<strong>**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Nine: Dafuq Man?<strong>**

* * *

><p>A floating orb.<p>

Ratchet reset his optics, staring at the ball of light that bobbed slightly in the air, illuminating the dark Med Bay with its cerulean light and when it moved a tad closer, his spark lurched... _happily_? Confused as the unbearable ache in his chest slowly faded away, he could only gaze at the ball as it zoomed forward, stopping inches from him as arcs of energy crackled from its surface.

He could feel his spark sing at the close proximity.

"What were you _thinking_?!" It cried, and before he could blink, it bopped him in the face.


	11. Hey Listen

****Beta: Everon Prime.****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Ten: Hey Listen<strong>**

* * *

><p>Astonished that the sphere of energy felt <em>solid<em>, the white and red mech didn't have time to contemplate this phenomenon as he felt it hit him square in the optic.

"How could-" It hit the top of his chevron. "You-" His other optic. "Be so-" It stopped striking him and quivered in midair as it practically screamed at him, "_Stupid_!?"

Optics wide with bewilderment, Ratchet said nothing as it ranted as though the entire circumstance was _completely_ normal. What in the name of Primus was going on? What _was_ this little thing?

He was struck on the nose again. "_Hey_!"


	12. He Needed That

****_A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates... I've been pretty sick the past several days..._****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!<strong>**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Eleven: He Needed That<strong>**

* * *

><p>The little ball puffed up indignantly. "That's <em>twice<em> now that I had to stop you from offlining yourself!"

Glaring at the irritating thing, Ratchet turned to storm over to collect the vial he had originally come to get from the Med Bay. "I noticed. Now if you don't _mind_..." He opened a drawer and pulled out a new vial, checking the label before shaking it. "I'm too busy to be bothered with... Whatever you are."

The orb rammed into his hand, sending the vial crashing to the ground and thwarting him again.

He swiped at it angrily. "I _needed_ that!"


	13. CleverTitle

****Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Twelve: CleverTitle<strong>**

* * *

><p>Dancing out of the way, the orb spoke again. "Why are you so desperate to offline yourself?"<p>

"None of your business!" He snapped bitterly, turning away from it in hopes of finding something that it couldn't break. Maybe he should just go pick that buzz saw up...

There was an agitated trill as he placed a servo on cables used to jumpstart critical patients, and the next thing he knew, the sphere jabbed the back of his helm. Growling, he turned and tried to smack it out of the air, becoming more and more frustrated as it expertly evaded him.


	14. F4 - Clank

****_A/N: Response to Anonymous Reviewers:_****

** **_SS: I did explain the point of a drabble in the first actual chapter (Not the Act opening thing), but here is the definition of a drabble _****again****_._****

** **"****A drabble is an extremely short work of fiction of exactly one hundred words in length, not necessarily including the title. The purpose of the drabble is brevity, testing the author's ability to express interesting and meaningful ideas in an extremely confined space."****

****_This means that I am challenging myself by writing chapters in 100 word snippets, so that's why the chapters are _****short****_. c:_****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!<strong>**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Thirteen: F4 - Clank<br>****

* * *

><p><em>Sloshing around the cube of pink high grade, Ratchet sighed, placing his free servo over his optics as he wished for the guilt and grief to leave him. Another patient lost to the Well, and another face to haunt him at night: how could anybody have faith in him as a Medic?<em>

**Clank!**

_Rubbing the back of his helm, he glared tiredly at the femme that hopped up to sit on his desk as she took away the cube of Energon. "Stop beating yourself up over it, Softie. You can't save them all."_

_He only sighed at her comforting words._


	15. Hold Still

** **_A/N: Response to Anonymous Reviewers;_****

** **_SS: I'm not mad, so there's no need to apologize. Just be sure to pay attention to author's notes because they sometimes have important information~! _****;D ****_I am glad that you like the story thus far!_****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!<strong>**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Hold Still<strong>**

* * *

><p>"Hold still you little fragger!" Ratchet roared as he practically flew over a gurney, his arms swinging wildly as he tried to smack the infuriating ball out of the air.<p>

It kept just out of his reach, which only served to anger him more as he knocked delicate equipment to the ground in his haste to hit the ball. What right did it have to stop him? All he wanted was to be reunited with his sparkmate... Why wouldn't it just let him-

The orb made a sharp turn to the left, leaving him to crash unceremoniously into the wall.


	16. F5 - Crash and Burn

****Beta: The amazingly wonderful Everon Prime, who had sit through me trying to figure out what to do with this plot bunny. Feel free to check my profile for links to her FF page~!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Fifteen: F5 - Crash and Burn<strong>**

* * *

><p><em>His processor pounded against his helm, overwhelmed with the sheer amount of work he was taking on: patients needed to be checked up on, files needed to be logged... There wasn't enough time in a solar cycle for him to complete everything!<em>

_Servos pressed against the sides of his helm, and he could hear a nearly silent buzz of energy that caused the throbbing in his CPU to ebb away. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, seeing a white femme smiling gently at him as she pulled away from him._

"_Slow down, or you'll crash and burn."_


	17. Yup

_**A/N: Whoops, I forgot to update yesterday. **_**o3o;**

* * *

><p><strong>Beta: The amazing Everon Prime~!<br>**

**Disclaimer: ******I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Yup<strong>**

* * *

><p>Groaning slightly in pain, the Medic pushed himself off of the ground shaking his head free of the dazed feeling that made him nauseatingly dizzy. Did he <em>actually<em> just run into a wall...?

A soft, cerulean light greeted him as he sat up completely, speaking before he could start cursing it. "Do you really think dying will make everything better?"

"After what I've suffered?" He leaned against the wall, refusing to look at it. "Yes, I do. Go away."

"So you can be selfish and offline yourself? I think not."

"S-selfish?" He sputtered. "I'm doing what I think is best!"


	18. Idiot

****_A/N: Sorry for not updating, it's been a pretty rough week..._****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Beta: Everon Prime<strong>**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Idiot<strong>**

* * *

><p>"'What you think is best'?" The ball echoed, and Ratchet noticed that the cerulean color brightened gradually until it was nearly white.<p>

"Yes, 'what I think is best'. I've lost my sparkmate, and those around me are tired of watching me grieve, so..." He noticed that the buzz saw was laying next to him, so he picked it up, tossing it from servo to servo. "I might as well put myself out of their misery."

As though his words were a detonator to a bomb, the orb suddenly exploded into a blinding haze, and a voice shrieked at him.

"_Idiot__!_"


	19. I'mNotDead

****Beta: The amazing Everon Prime!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Eighteen: I'mNotDead<strong>**

* * *

><p>Warnings flashed across Ratchet's HUD, warning him of a dangerous level of Electromagnetic energy, and his spark jolted as the memory of a voice passed through his processor.<p>

"_EM pulses are useful when trying to calm the Twins."_

His optics malfunctioned, automatically shutting down when the light became too much, and the pulses emitting through the air caused his frame to shudder uncontrollably as it interfered with his nerve center. He cursed, trying to override the protocols that left him blinded, and he could hear several pieces of medical equipment whirring to life.

What the frag was that thing _doing_?!


	20. What A Mess

****Beta: The amazing Everon Prime!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Nineteen: What A Mess<strong>**

* * *

><p>Once he finally managed to bring his sight online, Ratchet noticed that the mechanical arms that were used for lifting heavy patients were spinning erratically before shorting out, and that monitors flickered on and off, continuing to do so until they blew their fuses. A rack that held samples of Energon taken from his patients shattered as another pulse of Electromagnetic energy shot through the room, spilling their contents all over the counter tops. Glass broke apart, machinery malfunctioned, and he felt his processor throb from the exposure but his focus was caught completely by what was directly before him.<p> 


	21. A Hallucination?

****Beta: The amazing Everon Prime!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just the OCs and plots I barf out in colorful literary rainbows.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter Twenty: A Hallucination?<strong>**

* * *

><p>The orb seemed to be frozen in place, though it still crackled with unrestrained energy, and if he turned his head just right, he saw something that he had been blind to moments before. Staring almost blankly at him, the white femme that haunted his spark sat rigidly, as still as the ball that glowed from within her chest. He could see through her as though she was a mere hallucination brought on by his grieving, and as quickly as it had revealed itself, the image was gone: taking with it the chaos that wrecked the Repair Bay seconds ago.<p> 


End file.
